


I Was Made for Sunny Days

by Mrs_Peel



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Both Touya and Yukito are adults in this, CLAMPkink, First Time, Happy Sex, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Peel/pseuds/Mrs_Peel
Summary: "We both went walking through the shadows and the gloom and we never did stop talking and you still light up the room" ~The WeepiesWritten for CLAMPKink prompt requesting Yukito topping.





	I Was Made for Sunny Days

They lock the door. Not a revolutionary act in and of itself, but combined with motive it makes intention. Yukito doesn't look nervous in the slightest, just smiles a little wider when the lock clicks. The smile confirms to Touya that this is right, right, right so he moves toward Yukito. The kiss is a first for them, but it doesn't feel like a first , it's practiced, warm, familiar. There is a balance he hadn't been expecting, a confidence from Yukito that was equal parts surprising and appealing. He tries to remove Yukito's glasses without breaking the kiss and that's a comedy of errors, nearly stabs Yuki in the eye, but Yuki just laughs, low, throaty and golden. That's when Touya gets hard.

The glasses are safely deposited on the nightstand. They flop down on the bed, a graceless tangle of limbs and roving hands. It's almost sensory overload. Yuki's warm weight on him like a blanket, the feel of fingers tangled in his hair, his hand splayed over shirt-covered ribs. Apparently Yuki is also on his way to overwhelmed because he breaks off the kiss, puts his head on Touya's chest and sighs. They stay like that for a moment.

Touya is determined this be about just the two of them. So many things need to be about Yue or Sakura or The Brat, and Touya is willing to accommodate most of the time, but right now this is Yukito, him and a perfect sunny afternoon. They're only twenty, but it took them both so long to get here. The sensation of his hair being stroked brings him back to the moment. He reaches up, captures one of Yukitos hands and brings it to his lips. He kisses each digit, each palm crease and stops at the delicate juncture where hand becomes wrist. Yuki's face is still buried in his chest, but his breathing has grown labored. He examines the fingers, anyone would notice that Yuki's fingers are slender, some might even notice they're strong, but he doubts anyone notices the callouses from archery or the broken and neglected cuticles on both thumbs. He traces the right index finger knuckle to nail with his tongue, partially to see what Yuki tastes like and partially to make him shudder against his chest some more. Yuki surprises him ( and that should no longer be a surprise after all they've been through). He finds himself being kissed again, ravenous, nearly raw. He doesn't recall doing anything with his arms other than hold on for dear life, but he must have done something because his shirt is gone, probably somewhere on the floor.

Yuki briefly gets his head stuck in the neck of his shirt while trying to yank it off. Touya laughs first, helps second. When Yuki is free he pulls him down in an embrace, loathe to voice how Yuki being hapless is a relief. Yue is never hapless. Yue is poised, purposeful and serious. Touya respects Yue, might even like him, has even gotten around to the idea that it may be neccescarry to have sex with him at some point in the future, but he is always hyperaware that when Yue is around Yuki is nowhere.

“What’s gotten into you?” murmurs Yuki somewhere around Touya’s clavicle.

“I was hoping you, if you’re up for it,” says Touya taking satisfaction in just how cheesy that line is, knowing Yuki will be too surprised to care. Yuki lifts his head and stares.

“ I thought ..uh.. you would…” Yuki trails off, clearly he hadn’t planned anything beyond “ do stuff with Touya”. That was fine, Touya was good at prep.

“If you want,” says Touya. He wants to be very clear, sometimes Yuki isn’t good at expressing what he wants and this is a situation where he should get everything he desires. Yuki is red and working his way over to sheepish. Touya waits.

“ It’s just..ah.. I believe traditionally I’m the one who is Supposed to be on the bot-“ Touya cuts him off right there, the last thing he needs his Yuki assigning himself a role based on manga and cultural stereotypes.

“What do you want?” Yuki’s eyes widen. Touya gives him a minute to process. Yuki is quite literally about other people, so rarely seems to make a stand about what he wants. As far as he knows the one time Yuki was definite about wanting something was well, him, and he only found that out via The Brat via Sakura long after the fact.

The answer comes in the form of another kiss, and damn Touya plans on being kissed like this for the rest of his life. Yuki is fumbling with Touya’s belt, so he responds by tugging down Yuki’s pants. Neither are very effective; they break off to shed the rest of their clothing. The fact that they are both naked doesn’t immediately register because Touya takes to opurtunity to fish out the bag from Green Drugstore from under his bed. Yuki peeks over his shoulder to peer at the contents

“ Wow Toy-ua, you think we’ll really use all that?”

“Probably not, but the owner at the drugstore was weirdly helpful”.

Yuki picks up the plainest, least adorned bottle of lube and with eyes downcast hand it to Touya. Touya uncaps it, squeezes a moderate amount into his palm and reaches back. He watches for any cues from Yuki that this isn’t what he wants, but Yuki just blushes harder at the scrutiny. Toua finishes, wipes the excess on a sheet, he’ll have to launder the bedclothes anyway, hopefully. More for something to do than anything else he hands the bottle back to Yuki. The fact that they’re both naked and hard dawns on them at about the same time. Yuki blushes but remains staring at Touya. Yuki is scrawnier than Touya expected, but his hips are the graceful curves Touya has fantasized about. Yuki reaches forward, long, deft fingers cup Touya’s chin. Yuki is near tears, but happy tears as far as he can tell. There is a moment where it looks as if Yuki is about to say something, but intstead he leans forward and kisses Touya, . Touya brings up one of his ordinairy hands to thread fingers through Yuki’s fine, soft, hair. Yuki actually smiles against Touya’s mouth

They kiss and then they kiss some more. Touya loses track of how long. The kissing could have gone on forever, but the world stops with an electric jolt. They freeze, eye to eye, two deer caught in the headlights. A moment, and then Yuki rocks forward, once again the world jolts electric, but this time they don't stop. Touya hooks a leg around Yuki's hips and the hint is taken. His bed isn't suited for remaining face to face, but they are both reluctant to stop holding one another. They make due. This means that Touya ends up flat on his back with both legs in the air and that Yuki leaning forward more than is probably comfortable. The awkwardness of their position ceases to relevant almost immediately.

It hurts, after all the magic crap they’ve dealt with it’s a relief. The rules of physics and anatomy apply, the manuals were all correct. He’s smiling through the pain he realizes. Good. Neither of them is going to last long. He pulls Yuki down, partially because he does want Yuki all the way in him, partially so he won’t see the occasional wince of discomfort. Even in pain sex with Yuki is wonderful. So many little things he hadn't thought to make part of his fantasies make themselves apparent, like the fact that Yuki smells amazing or that his body is so warm or that his laboured breathing is peppered with little half ahs that make a melody next to Touya's ear. Yuki comes first, signified by a quiet murmur of "Touya". He comes undone as soon as he feels Yuki orgasm. He sees white and a smile he's become impossibly dependent on seeing every day. He hears wind, ocean and Yuki's smell fills up everything else.

When he's able open his eyes again he is surprised to find the walls still standing and the the furniture undisturbed. Yuki has collapsed on top of him, a satisfied, warm, boneless mess. Once Touya takes a moment to remember he has arms and how to move them he lifts Yuki's chin up with two fingers. Yuki's eyes are unfocused and his breathing is still a little erratic, but he smiles.

"Hi Tou-ya".

"Hi yourself". Yuki pecks him on the cheek and nestles his head in Touya's shoulder. They fall asleep in the last beams of afternoon sunshine and no one bothers them for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I'm not CLAMP and I don't own any of these characters.


End file.
